


Late Night Whispers

by Berrygood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrygood/pseuds/Berrygood
Summary: Dean is lonely. Cas is always there to help. Fluff ensues.





	Late Night Whispers

He's busy, and dean knows it.

But it does nothing to change the fact that cas didn't answer. And Dean misses him.

It's rather new, this feeling. The ache and longing that spikes in waves whenever a certain pair of blue eyes look his way. It's dizzying, deafening, and he wouldn't change it for the world.

And it's exactly why Dean feels the need to pray to him now, at 4 am, with cold, kitchen tiles pressing on his feet and the slight whirr of the fridge disturbing the silence. Because he's lonely. It's not a alien feeling, but it hurts all the same.

He takes another sip of his drink.

_Cas, I know it's late, but ..._

Dean pauses, and his eyes roam the room for a moment before he continues,

_Sam and I found a case earlier tonight, I was wondering if we could look it over. It would be nice to have a second pair of eyes on the situation, yeah?_

He closes his eyes tight, then opens one, peeking around his cup. No trench coat is to be found. A slight grimace makes it's was across his face, and he knocks back the rest of his whiskey. It burns as it goes down.

 _Good ._ He thinks, and he makes for the kitchen door. _What were you expecting, even. A half assed chance at seeing him for 5 minutes. The guys busy._

A familiar whoosh of wings echoes throughout the room.

"Hello Dean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot first ever fanfic let's get this bread

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmmm possible part 2 coming whenever I have the motivation


End file.
